Over Ron's Head
by sumer11
Summary: Ron and Yori is in a all out brual with eachother. will yori break ron's heart? read and find out.


**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. And I don't own "down for the count By Bowling for soup." But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family, Faolan, and Migo Go. I've found on some news about a very close family member of mine so I'll try to update when I can.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please ask permission if planning on using on any of my character. **

**I'm nominated for a couple of Fannie awards. Please vote and help me win my first Fannie awards.**

**Please and thank you.**

* * *

><p>Ron stops out of the middle of what it looks like a wrestling ring. Grabs the microphone that was hanging there and speaks into it.<p>

(Ladies and Gentlemen!  
>In this corner, weighing in at 126 pounds...<br>I'm sorry, correction, 115 pounds,  
>It's the girl that broke my heart!<br>Isn't she lovely folks?  
>Just look at that smile!<br>Draws me in every time...)

*in the corner shows Yori in her black ninja outfit while holding her folding funs.*

Someone call a medic, cause I think she's gonna strike again,  
>She slammed down the phone and gave the finger to the nightstand,<br>That holds the picture in the heart-shaped frame I bought her at Target,  
>Yes I think we got a problem but I can't put my finger on it.<p>

It seems like Kim told me I'm in over my head,  
>But all I remember is making out constantly,<br>If I don't get out then I'll probably end up dead,  
>She's the undisputed champ of my world.<p>

Down for the count,  
>Over and out,<br>Toss in the towel cause she really got the best of me.  
>I can't hang around,<br>get kicked while I'm down,  
>What was that sound? I just wish, the f-ing bell would ring.<p>

(Let's get ready for verse number two!)

The message on the cell says she's wating on the call for me,  
>To tell her that I'm sorry, I can come back if I crawl.<br>But I got bad knees, and I can't say that I'm sorry,  
>'Cept I'm sorry that I met you, now my guard's up and I'm fightin' dirty.<p>

(Wooh!)

It seems like Kim told me I'm in over my head,  
>But all I remember is making out constantly,<br>If I don't get out then I'll probably end up dead,  
>She's the undisputed champ of my world.<p>

Down for the count,  
>Over and out,<br>Toss in the towel cause she really got the best of me.  
>I can't hang around,<br>get kicked while I'm down,  
>What was that sound? I just wish, the f-ing bell would ring.<p>

(Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten! Knockout!)

*Yori pins Ron to the floor than raises up and bows to him.*

It seems like Kim told me I'm in over my head,  
>But all I remember is making out constantly,<br>If I don't get out then I'll probably end up dead,  
>She's the undisputed champ of my world.<br>Undisputed champ of my world, and I'm begging to be

Down for the count,  
>Over and out,<br>Toss in the towel cause she really got the best of me.  
>I can't hang around,<br>get kicked while I'm down,  
>What was that sound? I just wish, the f-ing bell would ring.<p>

*ron pulls out his phone and checks for any missed calls or voice mail.*

[Dial Tone]  
>[Numbers being pressed]<br>Ron's voice: "Hey it's the Ron man, you've called my cell phone, and I-"  
>(Please enter your password)<br>[Numbers being pressed]  
>(You have 12 unheard messages. First message)<br>Yori's voice: "Hey it's me. Look, it's been three days, and I'm still waiting for an apology. I'm really getting sick of it. Then again, I should expect this from you. My mom was right, you are a loser. Why can't you just call me back? Just call me back! I mean, it's not that hard to pick up the phone and just say hello! I just wanted to talk to you! Forget it, I'm done. Loser! It is my honor to break up with you."  
>(To erase this message, press seven. To-)<br>(Message erased.)

Kim met him outside.

"Don't worry Ron. She just wasn't the right girl for you."

Ron just looked sad and slumped.

"Hey want to go to Breno Nacho?"

Ron snapped out of his state quickly. "Boyah! Let's go."

Ron grabs Kim and Rushes off towards Breno Nacho.

* * *

><p><strong>This just wouldn't leave my head. So I had to write it. I hope you like it. Also I don't know what the round 1 results are yet. But I'm up for a couple of Fannie awards. I could use as much help as I can get. Please help me win my first Fannie award. Please and thank you.<strong>

**Please please review!**


End file.
